<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A poor vessel for devotion by Cinnamaldeide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754339">A poor vessel for devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide'>Cinnamaldeide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Cinnigraphy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calligraphy, Cannibalism, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Bedelia Du Maurier, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Sappy Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal maintains his habit to send Will letters even after his detention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Cinnigraphy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A poor vessel for devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura3C273/gifts">Laura3C273</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dearest Will,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t do for me to regret my decision to separate us so soon after such a short time, and yet here I am, in despair for having allowed your departure to a location so far from mine, however temporary our predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santa Fe and its many churches and attractions hold no appeal for me without you. Instead, I entertain myself with the vivid memory of our last dinner together, the savour of Bedelia’s flesh still on my tongue, your clever mind competing with your astounding beauty. The thought comforts and torments me at once, for I have no longer your eyes to admire on the other side of the table, nor your warm skin to caress and worship at my leisure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My soul is consumed by your absence, this letter is a poor vessel for my devotion to you; let us meet soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yours,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hannibal L.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Watch me combine my writing and my calligraphy x)<br/><a href="https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co/">Find me elsewhere</a>. <a href="https://twitter.com/ColleenDonald25/status/1366127790991568896?s=19">Post on Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>